Moving in
by SiriuslyLoveBound
Summary: Hermione moves in with Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius. What happens when she goes out alone with 2 very attractive and older guys? SBHGRL
1. The Move and Making Plans

_**Disclaimer - I own absolutely **__**NOTHING**__** you might (and will) recognize. Especially the characters, seeing as how I am **__**NOT**__** the mastermind J.K. Rowling!!**_

_**A/N: Enjoy everyone!**_

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

_**Chapter 1 – Making Plans**_

'Remus can you please come help me?!' Hermione asked. She was standing in the middle of a room and surrounded by boxes of all different sizes, with one box in her arms about to fall. Remus, just entering the house from taking some boxes to the car out front rushed towards her, wand in hand. He muttered a spell and Hermione's box was floating in midair.

'Aren't you a witch, Hermione?' Remus chuckled.

'Shut it you,' Hermione snapped. 'Bloody werewolf,' Remus swore he heard her mutter.

Remus was helping Hermione move out of her parent's home to go live with Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius, who had returned from behind the veil one year after the trio had defeated Voldemort at the end of their seventh year. Sirius returned ten years younger than when he fell through at the age of thirty-five, making him twenty-five. When he returned he appeared as though he had never been robbed of his youth, wasting away in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. And at twenty, Hermione couldn't help but notice how good he looked with those penetrating gray eyes that held more knowledge than his age would suggest. He even had an odd twinkle in his eyes that only those who knew him as a Marauder would recognize easily, and that was often associated with the wise old Hogwarts Headmaster, Dumbledore. He also seemed to be working out to make him look even better, if that was possible, and he seemed to gain his old 'fan club' as Remus had pointed out on a number of occasions.

Harry and Ron had finally convinced Hermione to come stay with them at number twelve Grimmauld Place saying that it would be better for all of them to live together. Hermione had refused at first saying that she wanted to be with her parents for a while because she didn't get to see them while she was in the wizarding world as much as she would have liked to. When Sirius had returned a year later and she still hadn't left the house, she claimed to not want to intrude on Harry and Sirius getting to know each other and spending quality time with each other without a girl in their midst. After another half year all four men were telling her to go move in with them, because they had more than enough room and that she would be closer to her job and all the other wizarding establishments.

Remus had come over to help Hermione with her things because she did not want to magic everything out of the house. She claimed that she wanted to do it the old Muggle way.

'What is all of this?' Remus asked Hermione levitating everything out of her room and into the entrance hall to carry them outside.

'Just my things…' Hermione turned and saw Remus lift an eyebrow in question. 'You know… things that have accumulated over the years like presents and things like that… My personal library is also in there somewhere…'

'So you won't mind if I take a look?' he asked opening one of the boxes closer to him.

'NO!' Hermione launched herself at Remus, wand drawn and spelled the box shut. 'I mean, umm, we should finish getting everything out of and get it home, Aren't Sirius and Harry waiting for us?'

Remus smirked at her, but nonetheless helped her with the boxes.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

'Hello! Is anyone home?' Remus asked once inside Grimmauld place. The house had been renovated during the first year the trio had gotten out of school and Harry, Ron, and Remus had taken up residence there. Hermione had helped them most of the time with most of the spell work and had even managed to take down the portrait of Mrs. Black down from the wall. 'Go ahead and we'll put your stuff in whatever room you choose,' Remus urged. Hermione ran up the stairs and went to look for her new room in the house.

She went from room to room, door to door searching for the perfect one for her.

In the middle of the second floor she opened the door to a very beautiful, spacious room. It was decorated in cool water tones. The walls were painted a blue-green color; it had three large windows on the right wall forming an alcove with a dark blue, cushioned bench that looked extremely comfortable. The bench was covered white and green pillows. There was a king sized canopy bed with sheer white curtains tied to the posts. The bed had a green, aqua, and blue mixed comforter with silver thread throughout, and was covered in pillows, which Hermione loved. There were two bedside tables with lamps upon them covered in black silk shades, with extra room for a couple picture frames. There was also a built in desk beside the door and a dark oak vanity next to a solid oak door. On the floor at the foot of the bed there was a white carpet with a swirl of all the colors in the room as its print. She also noticed that surrounding the three large windows, there were what appeared to be large doors. Walking towards them, she drew her wand and opened them with a spell. The doors vanished and in their place were rows and rows of bookshelves.

Hermione walked to the door and stepped into a large ocean-themed bathroom. There were two other doors, one next to the entrance and another one further into the bathroom. There was a white porcelain bathtub held up on four silver claw shaped legs. There was also a shower with clear glass doors. The sink was molded into the shape of a seashell and the water knobs were in the shape of starfish and it was below a large mirror. Hermione went to the first door and saw that it was a very large walk-in closet with shoe racks, drawers, and a lot of space to hang her clothes. There were also three large full length mirrors connected at angles so that one could see their whole self. She walked back and went to the other room and saw that it was just a toilet room.

Hermione turned to go and gasped at seeing Sirius leaning casually against the doorframe, a smile touching his lips. Hermione was startled to see him there, with those piercing gray eyes that seemed to see her in a way that she felt he could see _everything_ about her.

'I knew you'd like it,' he said softly, amusement clear in his voice.

'Nice to see you, too, Sirius. Knew it how?' she responded.

'I just know.' Seeing her raise her eyebrow in question he continued, 'I knew you would pick out the one room that was the brightest, most spacious, had its own workspace, many bookshelves, had its own bathroom, and was designed just for you by your two best friends. That and it also happens to be near the library and is next to my own bedroom.' He smirked when he said the last part, clearly teasing her.

Hermione was taken aback; did the boys really know her that well? She then narrowed her eyes and smacked him on the arm for his last comment. He put a mock hurt look on his face that quickly vanished.

'Come on, I bet Moony's about to go looking through your things if you don't hurry!' With that being said he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the room to go downstairs.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

Waiting for them in the sitting room was Remus surrounded by quite a few boxes.

'Well, I found a room,' Hermione declared.

'Okay then, let's go take everything upstairs and you can unpack,' Remus responded. All three of them drew their wands and levitated the boxes up the stairs to Hermione's room. Hermione was then left to unpack her things and put everything in its 'proper' place.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

Hermione made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find the guys and get something to eat having only eaten one thing in the last twelve hours. She stopped at the door hearing the baritone voices of four men arguing about what appeared to be quidditch.

_Boys_, thought Hermione as she pushed open the door.

'Hi guys!' Hermione chirped. 'What's for dinner?' Four sets of eyes looked up at her then at each other; guilt clearly distinguished.

'What did you do? What happened?' Hermione asked, sounding worried and weary.

'Well you see, Mione…' Harry began.

'It's just that…' Ron tried to finish for him.

'We have a house-elf, Liddy, and, well she decides when and what is for dinner, unless we want something specifically made. But she usually calls us in around eight for dinner. So that's in about half an hour.' Sirius finished glancing at his wrist watch; clearly he was the one that was less worried about her reaction.

'So what's the big deal?' Hermione asked, clearly she was missing something. 'Don't you dare look at me with that bloody look, Ronald!' Hermione added seeing a gawking Ron.

'Umm, Hermione, are you feeling okay?' Harry asked shocked with Hermione's reaction. 'What about Spew? I thought you didn't like to see unpaid house-elves?'

'Well, I talked to many house-elves before the end of our seventh year and asked if any of them wanted clothes. And come on its four of you guys living together and Remus is the only one that is capable of caring for himself. Did you really think I expected you guys to not have some form of caretaker?' Hermione responded. She was extremely amused and touched that the guys were worried about her getting upset. 'By the way, what are you guys doing tonight? Are you staying in or do you have plans?' Hermione asked looking at the guys.

The guys all looked incredulously at Hermione.

'What?' she snapped. 'Can I not do something fun every once in a while? Something not school related?! Bloody hell, guys!' she added seeing Ron and Harry exchanging smirks.

'Whoa, Hermione, I'm sure they don't mean anything by that, do you guys?' Remus said in a soothing tone, throwing a warning look at the guys.

'Right, nothing at all!' they chimed, wanting to help Remus calm Hermione.

'So what did you have in mind, Mione?' Sirius asked, curios as to what she wanted to do that was not study related.

'Well, while at my parents' house I heard about a new Muggle club that was opening tonight. It's supposed to be really nice and interesting!' she said.

Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius all tried to look unsurprised at her response.

'Sorry, Mione, we can't,' Harry said. Indicating Ron and himself. 'We just got a new case that we need to start on tonight. You know, Shacklebolt really needs us to do this before the weekend is over.'

'It's okay, Harry, Ron,' she clasped her hands on their arms and gave their biceps a squeeze. 'How about you two?' she asked turning to Remus and Sirius.

They had a silent exchange, then 'We're in,' Sirius responded for the two of them.

'Good, we'll need to be ready to go by 11:30 tonight after dinner. It opens at midnight so try to be ready by then,' she said giving Sirius a significant look.

'It was one time!' he exclaimed much to everyone's amusement. 'Besides it wasn't as though any harm was done!'

At that everyone busted out laughing.

Sirius got up to put his glass in the sink and said under his breath, 'Gits.' Causing everyone to be in stitches.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

_**A/N: What did you guys think? This is my first chapter story and if its crappy so far let me know or if it doesn't make sense in some places, let me **__**know**__**,too**__**! If you want to let it continue **__**hust**__** review! I'm all ready working on the second chapter, so it'll be up by this weekend! (**__**hopefully[**__**everyone cross your fingers!) I promise it'll get better later on!! Lemons will come up in the second or third chapters! **__**(If it goes that long...)**_


	2. The Outing

_**Disclaimer: This wonderful world belongs to J.K. Rowling...**__**and(**__**unfortunately) that's not me(sigh)**_

_**A/N: Here it is everyone!! Chapter 2!! And thanks to all the reviewers...your comments make me want to finish this story A.S.A.P!! ENJOY**_

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

Chapter 2 – The Outing

At dinner it was only Sirius, Remus, and Hermione, since Ron and Harry had already gone out. They were making light conversation, Sirius and Remus trying to trick Hermione into telling them more details about the club, (i.e. Location, name, how she found out about it, etc…) but failing miserably, she was incredibly tight lipped. Soon dinner was over and Hermione was ushering the boys upstairs to get ready to go out.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

Remus wore some loose jeans that hung on his hips, paired with that were white fitted T-shirt under a red button up shirt, with the buttons only half-way done. His muscles were clearly distinguishable through his shirt, and his sandy hair went perfectly with his outfit, slightly falling into his eyes.

Sirius also wore jeans except his were low on his hips and fit snuggly. He wore a plain black fitted shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms and biceps and showed the ripples of his abs through his snug shirt. The tattoos on his biceps were also visible as well as the ever-present ones on his knuckles. His shaggy onyx black hair was resting so that it was grazing his shoulders, shinning in the candlelight. His hair was tucked behind his left ear so that you could see a flaming earring in it.

Hermione came down the stairs and admired the sight before her. She wore a very tight, black halter top, with thin straps on her shoulders, showing the red straps of her bra. Her top dipped low into her cleavage and ended right above her bellybutton. When she moved, something could be seen glinting in the light, it was a piercing with a paw hanging off of it. She wore a small, black, ruffled miniskirt low on her hips that ended mid-thigh. She had a pair of red silk peek-toe heels and a light red coat hanging off her arm. Her hair, which had tamed itself over the past year, was worn down in cascading chestnut curls. She had very little makeup on her face that enhanced her natural beauty; brown eyes lined in a muted gray tone with black mascara on her lashes giving her eyes a smoky look. Her lips were a dark red that made them look plump.

The men saw her and were rendered breathless, never having seen Hermione dressed in such a fashion. She usually dressed in large conservative clothing that hid her slight frame and luscious body from everyone's view.

'Wow! Mione you look…' Remus began, slightly winded.

'Beautiful,' Sirius breathed, finishing for Remus, causing a slight blush to grace her cheeks. Remus nodded in agreement.

'Thank you,' Hermione answered meekly, blush still visible.

Sirius and Remus stepped forward grasping one of Hermione's hands each and kissing the back of them. Hermione's blush deepened spreading to the top of her neck.

'Shall we?' Hermione asked, linking arms with both and apparating them away with a soft **CRACK**!

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

They reappeared in a dark alley that was close to the club. After gaining their bearings, the men followed Hermione.

'What time is it?' she asked Sirius.

'It's 11:45. So we have fifteen minutes, right?' he replied just as they rounded a corner full of people waiting in a long line to get in.

'Ahhh…! This sucks! There's a bloody line from here to Japan!' Sirius complained seeing all the people.

Hermione sighed, 'Aren't you a wizard, Sirius?'

'Yeah, a bloody good one at that…! Why?' Sensing a light bulb go on, he slapped his palm to his forehead.

'Of course. How could I forget?' With that said he discreetly drew his wand and muttered a spell making them next in line to go in.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

'You guys go find a table and I'll get us some drinks,' and with that Hermione disappeared in the crowd, heading in the direction of the bar.

Sirius and Remus wove through the throng of people searching for an unoccupied table. As they were walking, an upbeat song came on and the guys fought to get through all the people on the dance floor.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

'Hi guys! Having fun yet?' Hermione asked popping up next to the table Remus and Sirius had found.

'Yeah, but we were waiting for our companion,' Remus responded.

'Oh, sorry, I got held up before I could get our drinks, but here you go!' she placed two drinks on the table.

'I got you, Sirius a double whiskey because I know how much you like Firewhiskey. And you, Remus, I got a Mudslide, because I know how much you love chocolate!' Hermione screamed over the roar of the music.

'And what did you get yourself?' Sirius asked, curious as to what drink she held in her hand.

'Screaming Orgasm' she replied nonchalantly, secretly smirking at the flush on their faces. At that moment an extremely upbeat song came on,Hermione downed her drink and turned to Remus.

'Remus, come dance with me, please!' she begged..

'I'd really rather not,' he said.

Hermione pouted. 'Come on. Just one teensy little dance! You can come and sit back down afterwards!'

'Fine.. **One** dance,' Remus gave in, much to Hermione's delight.

'Save me a dance next please, Sirius,' Hermione said grabbing Remus' hand to go, Sirius nodded and she smiled at him. Hermione dropped her coat in a chair and drug Remus onto the dance floor.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

On the floor, Hermione grabbed Remus and held him close to her body, beginning to move. She swayed her hips and entranced Remus with her sensual movements. Soon he too had begun dancing, grabbing her by the waist and moving in tandem with her and the music.

Hermione had attracted the attention of most men around her by then, but only searched for the infinite depths of a pair of striking gray eyes. Belonging to the one man she wanted most.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

Hermione locked her eyes with his. Gray meeting brown and moved even more seductively. She was grinding against Remus and moving around so that her body could look lithe and flexible.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

Sirius moaned. He really wanted to be the one dancing with her in place of Remus. If only she could not be looking right at him he thought it could be more bearable. As it was, she was looking at only him. Teasing him with her body moving against someone else's, someone that wasn't him.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

The song ended soon after and Remus led Hermione back to their table. When they got there, they noticed that Sirius had gotten them another round of drinks. Hermione downed hers fairly quickly, just in time for a new song to come on. She grabbed Sirius by the hand and into the middle of the dance floor they went.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

Sirius immediately put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. She began moving in her hypnotizing way and trailed her hands up his toned torso. She began swaying her hips against his and pushing herself ever closer. Sirius began to lean forward, dipping his head lower, reaching for her, when she spun around, a smirk gracing her features. Sirius pulled her back flush against his chest, holding her possessively and nuzzling her neck, inhaling her unique scent. Hermione heard him take a sharp intake of breath as she ground her rear into his groin.

Smiling, Hermione repeated the process, delighted at feeling his arousal pushed up against her back, all because of her. Sirius flipped her around and Hermione saw a glimpse of raw lust, need, want, and…love?, in his eyes, a darker gray than she had ever seen. Sirius' hands traveled around her back, where his rough hands touched her bare skin tingled, and he pushed their lower bodies together never releasing her gaze. At the intimate contact, Hermione could feel just how hard he was for her.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

They spent the rest of the night in this manner, teasing each other with their bodies and dancing. They stopped only once when Remus came to tell them he was going home, and continued dancing after he left. Soon the DJ was announcing the last song, and in the heat of the moment, after hours of unrelenting teasing, Sirius dipped his head and cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand as he claimed her lips in a kiss.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

_**A/N: Sorry guys a cliff hanger!! Want to find out what happens?! Let me know!! Until next time!**_

_****__**Lexy**_


	3. That Night

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing! I am not J.K. Rowling!_**

**_A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for letting me know what you thought! I hope you enjoy this chapter and think it was worth the wait! If I don't get the next chapter up before Christmas, Merry Christmas! And a big thanks to my beta StrawberryPunk! Please give her a round of applause!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3 – That Night**

'Oh my God! Sirius Black is **kissing**me!' Hermione thought. Feeling Sirius beginning to pull away from the kiss, probably feeling rejected,Hermione moved her hand and cupped the back of his head, crashing her lips to his, holding him to her. She began to move her rose petal lips in earnest against his rough, chapped ones and allowed him entrance when she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip. 

He entered the velvety softness of her mouth and moaned as he tasted her for the first time. Their tongues were wrestling and he left no crevice of her mouth untouched and internally smiled when he heard her moan into his mouth. One of the hands that were resting on her hip moved up to cup her head allowing him to deepen the kiss.

'Last call everyone! We'll be closing in five minutes! Five minutes!' the DJ called to the few people still there. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other's lips, the need for oxygen getting too great. Sirius leaned forward, resting his forehead on Hermione's, their heavy breathes mingling. They just stood there, panting and holding onto each other.

'We should go,' Hermione said, already regretting the decision; she was not inclined to have the moment shatter by movement.

'Come on. I know somewhere we can go so we don't disturb anyone at home,' Sirius said in a low husky voice that made Hermione shiver. She nodded, allowing Sirius to lead her to where their things were. Grabbing them they hurried outside, eager to go.

_SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR_

Hermione and Sirius began kissing as soon as they were outside, and walked as fast as they could to the nearest alley. Sirius' lips on Hermione's, he apparated them away with a small **pop!**

_SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR_

It was a lonely cottage, hidden away in a heavily wooded forest. The house was impeccably clean despite that it looked like it was long ago abandoned. It was certainly big and had an ancient regal look to it.

**Crack!**

Two figures appeared in the middle of the living room, hands wound tightly around each other, their bodies practically molded into each other.

The fire roared to life in the fireplace behind them, casting the people into the orange glow of the flames. Sirius began moving Hermione towards the couch, as her fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt, trying to take it off. She broke the kiss to successfully pull it off, exposing his perfectly chiseled chest and stomach with his happy trail leading below the waist of his pants. Those pants hanging low on his hips revealed the perfect V of his body. She began to trail her hands along his sinewy body wanting to feel his muscles under her hands. She felt the muscles of his back flex as he worked to rid her of her top. Hermione moaned when she felt Sirius kiss along her jaw and his calloused hand cupping her breast, clad in only a red lacy bra. He dragged his thumb across her pert nipple causing her to arch her back, pushing herself more into his hand.

Hermione moaned and felt Sirius unclasp her bra, throwing it onto the floor and pushing her into the couch. His bare skin against hers making her moan and crave more contact. Sirius trailed his hands down her thigh and under skirt. Hermione gasped as she felt him push her panties aside with one finger and slip another in between her slick folds.

Sirius inserted a finger into her wet center and began pumping it in and out of her, feeling her push herself against him wanting more. Pumping his finger in and out of her, he inserted a second, hearing a moan of approval from the writhing witch below him.

She felt herself rising, slowly reaching her peak. He sensations here body was feeling pushing her ever closer to the edge. Sirius' fingers pumping in and out of her, his lips nipping, biting, and kissing along her jaw and collar bone, and his other hand fondling her other breast, it was all too much.

'Siriussss…' she hissed, 'I'm sooo clooosssse…'

Sirius brought his thumb up and dragged it across her clit, beginning to rub circles around it, sending a thrill through her body.

Hermione grabbed onto Sirius' broad shoulders as she came violently, her back arching, head thrown back in pleasure.

Sirius gently pulled his fingers out and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. E then proceeded to divest her of her shoes, skirt, and soaking red panties. He crawled up her body and gently kissed her swollen lips, deepening it when she brought her hand up to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Sirius moaned as he felt her tiny hand move lower on his body, heading for the bulge in his pants. She soon reached the top button and popped it open and unzipped his fly. Bringing down her other hand, Hermione pushed his jeans off his body, leaving him in only his midnight black briefs, which were tenting in the front from his painfully hard member.

Hermione's hands began to roam his body as he sucked on the hollow of her throat, moving lower towards her breast. He cupped the right one in his right hand, marveling at how incredibly perfect she was, and brought his mouth down to the left one, swirling his tongue around her nipple and gently blowing air on it causing shivers to go down her spine.

Sirius moved his leg, pressing his knee to Hermione's sex, making her grind down at the extreme pleasure she was receiving. She soon divested him of his briefs, leaving him naked in all his glory, member standing proudly at attention.

Sirius hissed as he felt her delicate fingers wrap around him and begin to stroke his arousal. She smirked as she heard Sirius hiss and moan his approval. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away, grabbing the other one and holding them over her head. He kissed the valley between her breasts and kissed his way up to her ear.

'Do you want me?' he asked his voice low, husky. She nodded. 'Say it,' he growled, biting her earlobe.

'Sirius, please. I want you, I need you. Please,' she begged as he pushed her legs apart, positioning himself to enter.

'How much, Mia?' he asked, enjoying the sound of her begging and panting for him.

'So much. Sirius, please…' she whimpered.

Without further encouragement, he slammed hard into her, eliciting a loud moan from her. Sirius held himself deep inside her, reveling in the feel of her tight walls surrounding him, savoring the moment as he let her get accustomed to his growth.

Hermione wiggled signaling to him to begin, so he did. He pulled almost all of the way out leaving in only the tip, and slammed back in, beginning to thrust.

'Siri…yes!' Hermione moaned her pleasure, clawing at his back. She began to move her hips, meeting him halfway, increasing the friction. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back, wanting still more friction. 'Harder… Faster… Oh Gods, Sirius, yes!' she moaned as he headed her requests. Still wanting more friction, Hermione reached behind Sirius and dug into his arse, forcing him deeper into her.

Sirius got the message and raised her hips, pushing himself faster, harder, and somehow deeper into her tight, wet heat.

'Gods, Mia! You feel so fucking good… So wet… so tight…!' Sirius cried feeling himself reaching his climax. 'Come for me, Mia,' he growled into her ear, reaching between them to rub her clit as he pumped furiously in and out of her.

He felt her walls begin to contract around him, signaling just how close she was, and that she was about to come for the second time that night.

'Sirius!' she cried out, moaning his name as he continued to thrust into her, seeking his own release, riding her climax.

He pulled out again only to thrust hard back in. He did this twice more, and yelled out her name as he spilt his release deep inside her. Sirius collapsed on top of her while she enjoyed the feeling of his softening member inside her.

They laid there in the afterglow enjoying the sensations going through them as they tried to regulate their breathing. After five minutes, Sirius looked down at her and kissed her gently but passionately. Sirius pulled out of her and smirked when he heard her whimper in protest at the loss of him filling her.

_SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR_

Hermione lay wrapped in Sirius' big muscular arms, a thin sheen of sweat visible on their bodies.

'I still can't believe I fit all of you! Don't get me wrong, I am definitely **not** complaining, but I wasn't so sure I would be able to accommodate you!' Hermione said once she had gotten a good look at him. He was by far the biggest guy she had had sex with, and that was saying something, considering that all the men she had been with were quite large.

'What? Never seen anyone as big as little old me?' Sirius wore a smug look on his face. 'Much less had anyone please you like that?' Hermione shook her head, a yawn escaping despite her efforts to suppress it. 'Go to sleep, love. We can continue when you wake up. If you want?' Sirius said a bit conscience and worried.

Hermione giggled. 'I'd love to. G'night, Sirius.'

'Goodnight, love.'

As Hermione snuggled into his chest, she felt him pull the covers up over them and wrap his arms tightly around her. As she drifted into sleep, the last thing she felt were Sirius' lips kissing her forehead tenderly, and fell into a content sleep, Sirius joining her soon after.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected but stupid school got in the way, along with my family, an Christmas shopping... So I will most definately try to get the next chapter up before New Years! But if not it will be shortly after! I hope you emjoyed this little peace! And Merry Christmas everyone! Please leave me a nice little review, or whatever you thought of this piece! Those reviews make me want to type so much faster!_**

**_Lexy_**


	4. Morning After

**Disclaimer: Belongs to a brilliant women by the name Jo, unfortunatelly, my name is Lexy...**

**_A/N: Here you go chapter 4 of my little story! Sorry for the wait, but stuff comes up every now and again! Thanks to my lovely reviewers, I am glad you have all enjoyed it so far! And without further ado, chapter 4! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Morning After**

Hermione awoke feeling the pressure of a muscular chest to her back, rough lips leaving feather light kisses on her shoulders, neck, and shoulder blades, something hard pressing against her arse, and one hand fondling her breast as another caressed her hips.

'Mmmmm…' Hermione sighed extremely content. She felt the hand on her hip slide down so that it was between her thighs and begin to stroke her nub. Hermione shifted so she was lying on her back, giving the lips access to her lips, kissing passionately and deeply.

'Sirius…' Hermione moaned as he moved his lips to her neck and feeling a finger slip into her. She opened her eyes as she felt his lips moving lower on her body. She arched into him when she felt his lips cover her pert nipple, laving his tongue around it. She threw her head back and whimpered as she felt him pull away, his finger still pumping in and out of her, a second joining the first. His lips were traveling lower and lower as Hermione felt herself beginning to climb, the ball in her stomach beginning to tighten in pleasure. Her head snapped up as she felt Sirius' warm breath on her sex.

'What are you…? Ohhh…' Hermione moaned as his tongue flicked out to taste her. 'Merlin that's… oh Gods!'

Sirius pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue, loving how well she responded to him. Hermione reached behind her and wrapped her hands around the headboard, feeling herself becoming undone as he ravished her.

'Sirius! Oh Gods, yessss!' Hermione moaned as the ball in her stomach exploded bringing her to her climax as Sirius lapped up her release.

Hermione descended from her high feeling Sirius kissing his way up her body, until he had reached her lips, kissing her heatedly. He covered her body with his, slipping between her legs, his engorged member pressing up against her soaking wet heat. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and her hands went up into his hair, tangling in his silken onyx locks. Sirius bit down on her earlobe and blew cold air on it.

'Good morning, Beautiful,' his deep baritone voice whispered huskily into her ear making her shiver as he simultaneously pushed himself gently into her.

'Good morning, Sirius,' she responded in a low breathy voice, moaning as he began moving within her.

They moved in perfect sync, like lovers who had been together for years, decades.

It was much gentler this morning, not the frenzied lust from the night before, but passionate nonetheless.

Hermione could feel her second climax fast approaching, and moaned as she felt Sirius reach between them to twisting her clit, forcing her to come violently. Sirius rode through her orgasm holding back his own release. As Hermione's body began to relax, she tensed again feeling Sirius still thrusting into her. He began to pick up the pace, holding her gaze and rubbing his thumb across her clit, making her moan out her pleasure, occasionally breathing out Sirius' name.

Sirius dropped his head to her shoulder, and she heard him muttering obscenities, feeling as his breath tickled her skin.

'Come with me, Mia,' Sirius muttered into her ear. 'I can't hold back much longer.' With that, he pulled almost all of the way out, only to slam back in, hitting her spot over and over and over again.

'Padfoot!' she called out, tightening around him like a vice as she came, milking him of his own release. Sirius held himself deep, spilling his load into her as he called out her name.

He collapsed on top of her, completely spent. After a while he pulled out and rolled off to the side, pulling her to him to wrap his arms around her. He would occasionally kiss his sweaty brow as they both tried to regain their breath and regulate their heartbeats.

Hermione was mesmerized by him. As she lay in his arms, her head on his chest, their bodies covered in sweat, she looked at his body well for the first time. His muscles were very defined and she saw that he had many tattoos scattered on his chest. There were a few that appeared to be tribal marks and Egyptian letters and Hermione knew that the one on his neck was the Azkaban brand. Another, on his chest above where his heart was, was a picture of what appeared to be a moon with antlers and a paw print in the middle of the moon.

She traced that one. 'Moony,' she muttered as she traced the moon, 'Padfoot,' she traced the paw print, 'and Prongs,' she traced the antlers.

Sirius closed his eyes and leaned back.

Hermione began to trace another. 'What do they mean?' she asked quietly.

Sirius shifted so he was in a more comfortable position. 'That one means 'freedom and innocence'; I got it after I was declared innocent. This one means 'rebel'.' Sirius emitted a low chuckle. 'I got it when I left my house to live with the Potters. And this one I just got to spite my parents, went to a Muggle shop and everything, I got it the same day I pierced my ear…' Sirius trailed off, probably relieving a memory.

There was silence for a while, then Sirius looked down at Hermione and let out a soft chuckle. 'So, when did you get that?' he queried, pointing at her stomach.

Hermione blushed. 'Umm, you see Gin wanted me to go out on her birthday, and she took me out to this club. It was for her eighteenth and so we went, danced, drank and the next thing I could remember was waking up at home in the clothes from the night before and _this_. As it turned out, Ginny got me drunk and then convinced me to go to a tattoo shop where they do piercings and said that I said I always wanted one…' Hermione mumbled.

Sirius began to laugh, he had somehow heard everything she said and found it hysterical. 'So little Mione was corrupted by Ginny. You know, I knew that you had a little rebellious side, you just chose to hide it behind books!' Hermione blushed even more at his accusations.

Sirius began to calm down and an idea struck him. 'Hmmm… Mia?'

'Yes.'

'You wouldn't happen to have any tattoos would you?' Hermione, if possible, blushed and even more furious red. Sirius gasped. 'You do!' he accused pointing his finger at her.

'Do not.'

'Do.'

'Not.'

Sirius sighed. 'Mione, we can continue this if you want, but you and I both know I am right, so just admit it and show me.'

Hermione mumbled something.

'What was that? I couldn't hear.' Sirius said with an innocent expression.

'I said I have it on my breast, alright?' Hermione cried, and hid her face in her hands.

Sirius looked confused. 'Umm, Mione, no you don't. Trust me, I looked at those for quite a bit and didn't see any tattoos.'

'Honestly, Sirius,' she cried, exasperated. 'Have you forgotten I am a _witch_?' Sirius' confusion was replaced with a look of understanding. 'I did a concealment charm on it.'

Sirius brightened and grabbed his wand from his jeans pocket on the floor. '_Finite_.'

Sirius looked at Hermione's tattoo, shock evident on his face. He then let out a bark of laughter at what was written on her.

_Sex Vixen._

They were written in big black elegant writing and seemed to be two words that fit her perfectly. Hermione huffed and grabbed her wand about to cover it again, but Sirius grabbed her wrist to stop her. He began to regain some self control to bite back his laugh.

'Don't. Leave it like that until we get back home.' Sirius ordered, managing to talk a little after laughing.

'Why?' Hermione huffed.

'Because I want to be able to look at you and see that there are two words on your body that perfectly described you all last night and this morning.'

Hermione blushed.

'We should start getting ready to head home, the guys might be worried,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the last bit.

Sirius nodded. Then his face broke out into a mischievous grin, and an odd twinkle was visible in his eyes when he saw Hermione was up and probably looking for her clothes and the bathroom.

He stood up and walked until he was behind her, and put his hands on her hips. He kissed her neck and nipped the junction where her neck and shoulder met. She jumped a little at the sudden gesture and Sirius took her earlobe into his mouth, gently nibbling on it.

'How about we go and take a shower together?' He asked lowering his voice to a breathy, husky whisper, blowing air onto her wet ear. Hermione whispered and found that her voice had deserted her so nodded in agreement.

Sirius led them into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. He turned to Hermione and began kissing her, pulling her towards him and into the shower.

Hermione gasped into the kiss when she felt the hot water falling onto her skin. Sirius pushed them under the water letting it wet their bodies, and when he thought it was enough pushed Hermione into the wall, pressing his body onto hers.

Sirius began trailing kisses along her body, stopping at her collarbone to suck at the hollow. Hermione moved her hands on his body trying to grip his buttocks to push him into her, but was stopped as Sirius grabbed her wrists and held them up, over her head.

Sirius held them in place with magic and moved his hands down one resting on her hip whilst the other cupped her tattooed breast. His lips were attacking her neck, and Hermione moved to allow him more access.

Hermione moaned and tried to lift a leg to wrap around him as she felt his hardness pressing into her abdomen. Sirius brought his hands down and brought both of her legs up to wrap around his waist, his hardened member rubbing against her wet heat.

'Sirius, please,' she begged wanting to end the sweet torture.

Sirius complied and positioned himself to enter. He entered her slowly, panting when he was fully enveloped within her tight walls, eliciting breathy sounds from her. Sirius began to move, pulling out and pushing in slowly. Hermione moaned as he continued to move slowly.

Hermione tried to push him deeper but only succeeded in making him stop completely. She groaned.

'Sirius please…' she begged.

Sirius smirked and continued at a torturous pace.

Hermione groaned and smirked to herself. There were other ways to cause friction. As Sirius pulled out slightly, Hermione clenched her walls around him while thrusting back in.

Sirius moaned. He couldn't hold back. He grabbed her hips in a bruising grip and began to piston in and out of her, both climbing higher and higher. Their moans and cries reverberated around the bathroom, their voices bouncing off the tiled walls.

Hermione came first and pulled Sirius over the edge with her. They stayed still a while, panting with the water cascading down their bodies.

Eventually Hermione brought her legs down and Sirius pulled out and released her hands from the magical binds.

**_SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR_**

Sirius and Hermione stayed in the shower for another hour, washing the other's body, and dressed to go home straight afterwards.

'Mione?'

'Yes?'

'What is going to happen now?' Sirius asked an apprehensive look on his face.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked, beginning to get worried.

Sirius hesitated. 'Where do we stand? Are we going to start something or are you going to say I took advantage of you or are we going to stay the same as before?' he asked after a while.

Hermione looked relieved. 'Oh, I thought it would be something bad!' She walked over to Sirius and cupped his face with her delicate hand. 'Sirius, we are still friends no matter what. Unless of course you don't want to be friends with little ole me,' she chuckled lightly. 'Sirius, we had sex, that doesn't mean we have to change how we are around each other.'

Sirius was shocked to say the least. He was worried that she would become all clingy like every other woman he had been with and would cry if he told her those exact words. He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. 'You truly are amazing,' he said quietly into her hair. 'Any guy would be lucky to have you, and stupid to let you go.'

'Yeah, well, if that is true there are many stupid guys out there!' she exclaimed, roaring with laughter. 'C'mon. We need to get home,' she said extending her arm to grab his hand.

'One last thing.' Hermione looked at him questioningly. 'What are we going to tell everyone at home? Or are we just going to go up to them and say we spent the night together?'

Hermione laughed. 'Oh, Sirius I thought you had experience in these sorts of things! Well, if Remus remembers anything from the night before he probably knows by now, what with you being all up on me!' she joked. 'And Harry and Ron' she continued before he could interrupt, 'are either at work or extremely tired from work so are sleeping away the day. Honestly, you've lived with them how long now? And you still don't know a thing about them?!' Hermione accused, her voice cracking from trying to hold back her laugh.

Sirius looked affronted. 'I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't mind or be worried about trying to tell them or denying it from them. How can I know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours? Hmm?' he defended.

Hermione began to laugh hysterically and doubled over from laughing so hard. 'Let's…go,' she said between gasps.

Sirius 'hummphed' but grabbed her hand to apparated them away.

The disappeared with a _pop_and left the cottage alone in the woods.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Too smutty? Let me know! And I hope everyone had a happy New Year! Happy 2008 people! I'll try and see if I can get another chapter up tomorrow, if not, then by the end of next week! Please review, it makes me want to write faster for you! hint hint_**

**_Lexy_**


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I am not J.K. Rowling...**

**_A/N: Well here you go guys! As always thanks to all my lovely reviewers and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Forgive me for I think it is quite short...but all in good time people!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 - Confrontation**

The house was silent and dark. There was no noise except the soft snoring of the portraits, sleeping in their frames. All the lamps were extinguished and the only light were the soft silver rays of the moon outside. There was, however, a soft red-orange light from beneath the doorway leading into the den.

A lone werewolf sat in a chair, wineglass in hand, staring into the cackling flames of the fire in the grate. He turned his head as he heard the soft chime of the grandfather clock echoing throughout the lonely house.

3:00 am.

Remus sighed. He had been home for about two hours, and still they had not come home. He thought he should probably head upstairs to his room, knowing them, they wouldn't be home 'til much later.

He drank the remaining wine from his glass and stood, pulling his wand out of his jeans pocket. Placing the glass on the table with the wine bottle he waved his wand and extinguished the fire.

As he was about to open the door to go to his room, he heard the unmistakable sound of the front door closing softly, as though someone was trying to sneak in without waking anyone. Hearing two pairs of feet walking on the cold hardwood floor he grasped the doorknob, and then stopped. If it were Sirius and Hermione walking in, he would be able to hear the clicking sound of heels and the unmistakable pounding of his best friend's feet, he had long ago learned what that particular sound was like, having lived with Sirius for the seven years of Hogwarts, sneaking in after curfew.

He listened more to the sound, his hearing more sensitive with the full moon being only a couple of days away. He heard the footfall of two pairs of feet. Two pairs of _male_ feet. He opened the door a crack, and saw the shapes of Harry and Ron, walking slowly and quietly up the stairs.

Remus let out his breath slowly, watching the boys head upstairs to bed. He stood there, waiting to hear the soft click of two doors closing, before leaving the warmth of the den to go to his room.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR

* * *

**

Remus stood by his window, illuminated by the first golden rays of the new morning sun. He had been up all night wanting to wait for his friends to return home. He could hear the sounds of Harry and Ron snoring in their rooms and knew that they probably thought they were all home asleep, and wouldn't wake for a few more hours.

Remus sighed.

He knew where Sirius and Hermione had gone, and what they were doing. It was obvious the night before where the night was going to end for them. Entwined together, on a bed, completely naked and spent.

He couldn't help the bout of jealousy that grew within him every time he thought about them. _His_ hands roaming _her _body as they danced together. Body on body, her hips swaying like crazy and getting the response she wanted from his body. Moving like they both knew what they wanted, and were going to get it.

Moony's insides roared with his anger. _How could they do that_ he thought. _How could they just be there and do that? Sirius knew how he felt. He __**knew**_That was the thing that bothered him the most. His best friend knew everything, and yet he was dancing with her like that

It was betrayal at its worst. And she probably knew, too. She was always smart; she was the brightest witch of her age, probably his, too.

And they both did it!

Remus sighed and tried to gain control over Moony. It wouldn't do if they came home to an angry wolf; it would probably confirm Hermione's suspicions, and give ideas to Harry and Ron. He lay down on his bed; he had donned his pajamas earlier, hoping to be able to sleep.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR

* * *

**

Remus awoke to the sound of the front door closing and a pair of feet making their way up the creaking stairs.

_Click, clack, click. _

The distinguishable sound of heels walking across hard wood floors reached his ears and he knew that Hermione and Sirius were just coming home.

He looked around his room and saw that there wasn't a corner in his room that the light didn't reach. He turned to look at the watch on his nightstand and saw that it was a quarter to one.

He quickly got out of bed and changed. As soon as he thought he looked presentable, he opened the door to go down stairs.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR

* * *

**

Remus was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper as he kept an eye on the food on the stove preparing itself. He heard someone approaching and looked up in time to see Ron and Harry enter the kitchen fully dressed.

'Good morning, Ron, Harry,' Remus said to the boys as they went to the counter to pour themselves a hot cup of tea.

'Morning,' Harry mumbled, his voice rough from sleep.

'Go-ood morn-ing,' Ron said through a yawn.

They both sat down at the table with their cups of tea in front of them and Remus waved his wand, charming the food and plates to appear before them on the table.

Right as they were finished and the boys were getting up to leave the kitchen and go to work, Hermione walked through the door with a wide smile on her face.

'Good morning everyone!' she sang. Harry and Ron threw her a strange look and Remus had a blank face.

'Good morning,' they chorused back and she walked in, pouring herself tea and filling her plate with food.

Ron and Harry left, leaving Remus alone with Hermione. She hid behind the news paper and ate her food, not once looking at Remus. She ate in silence, reading the newspaper as Remus sipped his tea. Sirius barged into the kitchen with a spring in his step.

'Top of the morning,' he said, receiving a hurt glare from Remus and a brilliant smile from Hermione. He walked across the room, confused by Remus' reaction, getting his tea and breakfast and snatching the newspaper from Hermione who was beginning to set it down.

She finished her breakfast and stood up, taking her plate and Remus' with her to the sink.

'Thank you, Hermione,' he said softly as she waved her wand making the dishes wash themselves.

'No problem,' she replied. 'Well, I think I'm just going to head on upstairs to read. I'll be in the library if anyone needs me.' With that, she left leaving Sirius alone with Remus.

'What's wrong, mate?' Sirius asked when he had finished his breakfast rather uncomfortably with Remus being quiet and moody.

Remus glared at Sirius.

'We need to talk,' he said. Is voice was calm and even, a tell tale sign that he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

Sirius gulped. This was not going to be good.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it's a little short but, that's really all I can put into this chapter! Please forgive me! Now, let me know what you think in a nice little review please, or not nice... But, I wanted to know, and yes this is the million dollar question, WHO should Remus be jealous of? Hermione for being with Sirius? Sirius for being with Hermion? OR both? let me know, I hav an idea for how it can go with either ne, but am undecide and would like to see what you would prefer...So please leave me a review saying Either 'Hermione/Sirius, Sirius/Hermione, both.' Take care and please just review, as an early birthday present? Its on Tuesday the 15th!_**

Lexy


	6. What?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively NOTHING!!!**

****

**_A/N: Sorry this took absolutely forever! I promise to try and update a lot sooner! My computer has been on the fritz and I haven't been able to really access it! I want to take time to thank all my lovely reviewers and thank you profoundly for giving me your opinion! It really helped me make up my mind! I hope you aren't overly mad at me for this chapter! But I promise to update soon!_**

**_Without further a do, Chapter six of Moving In!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – What?**

Hermione walked silently down the stairs leading to the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were. She knew that Remus would want to talk to Sirius after they got home last night. Thinking about it, Hermione was almost positive that he had been waiting up for them, hoping against hope that nothng had happened between the two that night.

Last night had been amazing in more than one way. Feeling Remus dance with her like that, thier bodies moveing in tandum as one. She had seen a shimmer of lust in his eyes whenever she gyrated her hips against his in a seductive manner. But last night, she had reserved for Sirius and Siriusonly.

Hermione was brought back to the present as she heard raised voices coming through the kitchen door. She crouched low on the stairs wanting a quick escape in case they came out anytime soon.

"Did you HAVE to do that?" Remus queried.

"Do what Moony?" was Sirius' calm reply.

"Shag her?!'

"Yes."

Silence.

"Why? Why do you always do that?" was Remus' dejected questining.

"I don't know. It just happened! I wan't even thinking about it at first!"

"Why her Sirius? Why do you always do that?! It's always been the same! You can never change! Why do you always have to go for the one girl? What have I ever done to you?"

"Remus, it's not you! It just sort of happened. I don't plan these things!"

"But you KNEW how I felt! You knew but you couldn't fucking keep it on your pants!"

You could practically hear the disgust through his words.

Hermione was shocked. She didn't think she would have such a magnamous affect on Remus. Sirius she could understand perfectly well, but REMUS?! This was too much. She crouched even lower, walking, practicaly crawling closer to the door, trying to be absolutely silent aware that Remus would be able to hear and smell her if she was brought to his attention.

"I'm sorry Moony." Sirius said in almost a whisper. "You know I've nver wanted to hurt you. You mean to much to me."

Hermione gasped. She had opened the door a crack to see what was happening and saw Sirius look tenderly at Remus, his hand caressing his cheek in an almost loving manner.

They hadn't seem to have heard her because suddenly, Sirius was leaning in, his lips a mere inch away from Remus'.

"You know I still love you," he said just as he claimed his lips in a passionate, possesive kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: Please don't hate me because of how short it is! Ok so I know a lot of people wanted it to be Remus jealous of Sirius for getting Hermione but, a lot of people wanted it like this and I just couldn't resist the temptation! And sorry but I sort of have been having a writers block and couldn't think of how to write exactly what I wanted to say! So please put all the rotten tomatoes away! I promise I will update soon with more lemmony goodness! And I'll probably write another story and since I've been dipping abbout in other ships will probably have something different... Enough rambleing! Please review! And I promis to update as soon as I can!_**

**_Lexy_**


	7. The Ordeal

**_A/N: I know this has taken forever and I am deeply sorry for it. I can only say that I have been very busy and have had a massive case of writer's block. I do promise to see if I can write more often but this year is going to be extremely busy! So let me stop blathering, and enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Ordeal**

Hermione flew up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, not stopping until she had reached the door to her room. She opened the door and ran across, throwing herself onto the comfortable mattress on her bed.

'I can't…how could…oh my God!' Hermione said thinking about what she had just witnessed. 'I thought…no…it's just…no! Oh my God! But I just slept with Sirius Black!'

Hermione got off her bed and headed to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. As she washed, she tried to forget what she had seen and rid herself of that oh-so annoying tingle she got when thinking of the passionate kiss shared between the two attractive men.

Hermione felt a pulse of pleasure thinking of how amazingly hot the kiss was and hurried getting dressed.

Once dressed, Hermione grabbed her purse and headed out, intending to spend the day out to forget both men.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door to her room and forcing herself to walk calmly down the stairs. Once at the door, she turned and yelled up the stairs that she was heading out and not to expect her home until at least dinner time. She walked outside and into the alley beside the house and disappeared with a quiet _pop_.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

* * *

Sirius and Remus broke apart gasping, but staying close.

"I truly am sorry," Sirius breathed, his lips ghosting over Remus'. Remus nodded, and claimed Sirius' lips in a possessive manner.

"Did you enjoy her?" Remus asked. "Was she worth it?" Sirius moaned as he felt Remus' hands in his hair pull his head back roughly and begin to kiss, lick, and suck his neck. "Answer me!" he growled, nipping his skin with his teeth.

"Yes," Sirius gasped, unable to lie to him after being kissed in such a manner.

"How was she? Did you make her moan and pant out your name in ecstasy? How many times did you make her cum?"

"She was amazing Remus. I wish you had been there, you would have enjoyed yourself. You've seen how she bites her bottom lip when she's thinking? She does that when she tries to hold back!"

"But we both know that won't happen. Right, Sirius."

"You're right. We wouldn't be able to unless she said she wanted us both," Sirius responded with a hint of disappointment evident in his voice."

"Why don't we continue this in your room? Hm?" Remus asked kissing Sirius again.

Sirius responded by welding his lips to Remus'.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

* * *

Hermione passed through the door just as the clock began to chime out that it was already seven thirty. She began to head upstairs to her room to put away her shopping bags after having been gone all day.

After putting everything into her practically empty closet, she looked around her room to make sure all of her things were in their proper places. Satisfied, she went down the stairs and began to make way towards the kitchen.

Laughter exploded around her as she entered and a smile lit up her face in seeing all her favorite boys-no, _men_, she reminded herself- sitting around the table, a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey upon the table to accompany their dinner.

Sirius glanced up and his face lit seeing her standing in the doorway. He pulled the chair next to him out and raised an eyebrow in question. Hermione felt her smile expand and practically glowed as with a nod of her head, she made her way across the room to sit next to the devilishly handsome man.

"Where have you been all day 'Mi? I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you!" Harry asked her.

"Oh, that," she said with a noncommittal wave of her hand. "I felt like going shopping for the day, and lost track of time."

Ron gawked at her.

"What?" she asked.

Ron was about to open his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the house elf, who she had found out called herself Edna, brining Hermione a plate full of food.

"This looks wonderful! Thank you, Edna." Edna beamed at the praise, bowed and quickly disappeared.

Hermione began to eat as the conversations were picked up again, and smiled indulgently whenever they looked her way trying to include her in the various topics flying around her.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

* * *

Unknown to her, Hermione was being watched by both Remus and Sirius to see if she would behave any differently with them after the previous night. But they could detect no strange behavior, other than that she appeared not to acknowledge that anything had happened the previous night.

After she had finished her meal she began to talk with the guys and laughed at all their jokes.

_It's just like she said,_ Sirius thought. _ Nothing is going to happen between us. To her it was just a fun night._

Sirius didn't know why, but it bothered him that he was just a fine time to her. It was completely illogical especially since he had been doing that to girls since he had seen his affect on every member of the opposite sex and even some of the guys he had known. Sirius decided that he would try and make sure she would want him again and this time, she would be falling at his feet, begging him to pay attention to her just like every other girl he had bedded.

Remus on the other hand was suspicious. Not of Hermione herself but rather the fact that she wasn't falling at Sirius' feet and fawning all over him as he had seen countless women do before her. Naturally he wanted to figure out what was happening and was determined to see what she was up to.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

* * *

During the ensuing week, Hermione went on as normal. She neither ignored Sirius nor showered him with unnecessary attention. This continued to annoy Sirius and mystify Remus.

And Hermione was, for lack of better words, curious. She wondered when and how Remus had gotten together and if, more importantly, it was a regular occurrence. As much as it bothered her, she was undeniably turned on when she remembered the passionate embrace between the two and her imagination would often get carried away and end up with both getting heavily into each other and she'd see them undressing…but she would usually shake her head and try to concentrate on whatever was initially happening. After all, it was not good to dwell on these thoughts.

She was also curious to see if Remus was attracted to women as well. This musing was particularly strong one evening as she was sitting in the library with Remus.

Hermione peered up at Remus trying to be discreet and looking at him through lowered lids. _He is pretty cute, _she thought. _I wonder if he would respond to me…_

With this idea in mind, Hermione-already wearing a short skirt and low cut tank top-moved to the chair directly in front of Remus with a feather quill in hand. Opening another book and placing her free hand on her thigh, she began to pretend to be absorbed in reading, quill gently rubbing along her bare neck to the top of her shirt.

She bit her lip, appearing to concentrate, and began to rub her hand along the inner side of her thigh, feather still moving along her neck. Hermione looked at Remus discretely to see she had his full attention, and that he was shifting and squirming in her seat. After a while she stopped, and pretended to write along her parchment. An hour later she had filed the parchment with notes and decided she was done for the night.

Getting up, she stretched, shirt rising to reveal her midriff. She heard Remus gulp, but pretended not to notice.

"Goodnight, Remus," Hermione yawned.

"Yeah, um, goodnight," he responded, looking clearly away.

"Pleasant dreams!" Hermione hid a smile at his obvious discomfort, seeing him covering his lap.

As she walked out, a smirk slowly spread across her face. _So he __**is**__ interested,_ Hermione thought.

While getting ready for bed, she began to formulate a plan. And when she finally began to drift off to sleep, the smirk was still prominent on her face, as were her thoughts of Remus and his apparent, _excitement._

_Pleasant dreams indeed, _were her last coherent thought.

_**A/N: Well? What do you think? I know I don't deserve to ask for reviews, but, but PLEASE! Well, hopefully something new will be up soon! **_

**_Lexy_**


	8. Beginning Plans

_**A/N: Sorry guys I know its been for ever and a day but my dad decided we needed to "upgrade" our computer. In so doing not only did I not have internet for the longest time but everything I had saved was deleted. Add writer's block to the mix and you get the longest wait ever! Please find it in your hearts to forgive me and know it was because of your kind reviews that I am adding this now! I know its more of a filler than anything else, but my mind has been changing about where I want to take this. Again please forgive me and know that the next chapter is underway. So without further ado: Chapter 8! Enjoy!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 8 – Beginning Plans**

Hermione awoke the following morning, a cat-like smile on her face. Getting out of bed, she decided that she would begin putting her plan into action later on in the evening, but first, she had to go out!

Rushing through her morning ritual, Hermione was dressed and heading out the front door of Grimmauld place, shouting down the stairs towards the kitchen to let them know she would be going out for the day.

SHR

The boys were puzzled. Hermione usually spent some time with them everyday unless she was wrapped up in a book or research, which they all knew, was not the case at this point in time.

Sirius was frustrated above anything else. _How am I supposed to make her fall for me if I don't even __**see **__her?! _Sirius thought, wanting to have the petite witch in his bed again, begging for him to take her. For the whole day he had paced around the house, waiting for her to come back home. The hours kept dragging and still, there was no sign of her!

Remus on the other hand was utterly confused. And while he felt bad for admitting it even to himself, he was glad she wasn't there, because he had no idea what he would do if he saw her again so soon after the previous night. He wanted a rational explanation fir what he had felt towards her. He couldn't be attracted to her! Could he? _No, no that is preposterous! She was too young for him, and seemed like she wanted to enjoy her time, not be stuck to a wizard twice her age! _Poor Remus shut himself in the library until it was time for dinner, trying to lose himself in his book.

SHR

Just as the clock began to chime to announce that it was now 5:30, Hermione danced through the doorway.

"Hello? Anyone home? I'm back!" She shrugged and began to walk to the stairs, intending to put her things in her room. She didn't see anyone on her way back, but wasn't worried. She knew that dinner would be at eight and since they knew would be there if they planned to eat at home, if not they would let someone know.

Hermione took out a bag and her wand from her purse, enlarging the bag, so that many smaller ones fell out enlarging those she pulled out all she had bought. Deciding she needed new clothes, she had gone shopping for that very reason. While she had some party clothes, many suits, and even more casual wear, it was all too conservative for her plans. With this in mind, she had bought clothes that were much more revealing and that would bring attention to just the right places. She picked out what she would wear for dinner that night and put everything else in her closet, filling up more space than she ever thought she would need.

She had bought clothes that ranged from skirts and dresses, to tank tops and blouses, all revealing or accentuating some part of her body. She had also bought a ton of shoes. Although she would never admit it, Hermione absolutely _loved_ shoes. She had so many boots and heels, that most went untouched for the majority of year seeing as she had no occasion for wearing them. She planned to rectify that. All those sexy shoes would become daily wear, only the very nicest to be saved for special occasions.

Getting herself ready was easy enough. She wanted to start gradually using her new clothes. Introduce a little of this or that before reaching the final result. Eventually she would become practically irresistible, but for now, a small touch would suffice.

* * *

_**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!**_

_**~Lex  
**_


	9. You're Drooling

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have no excuse except that my muse was on vacation for a while and I simply could not write without her! Please enjoy!

* * *

_**

Chapter 9 – You're Drooling

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Ron had heard the shower running upstairs an hour ago, and since all had already taken showers during the time Hermione had been gone, knew that the young woman was home and probably getting ready for dinner which would start in a few minutes. The boys were all seated at the table waiting for Edna to serve them dinner and for Hermione to come downstairs. Edna had already set the table and the boys saw that it was set for five people so knew Hermione would be coming.

Everything was served and ready to go but Hermione had still not come down.

"It's going to get cold," Ron whined. No one answered. "Isn't someone going to go get her? I'm starving!"

"No Ron, just wait a little more. Besides you know Edna casts warming charms on the food so that we can eat at our leisure," Sirius told him, irked at his juvenile manner.

Ron sat back crossing his arms with a pout prominent on his face. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't bloody well know why we have to wait! It'll stay warm no matter what!"

"Ron! She's the only lady in the house, we have to wait. It's called manners," Remus chided him.

"Whatever. Besides we've been waiting forever! And she's probably too into whatever book she's reading now!" Ron continued to complain. Remus shook his head at Ron's childness.

"Don't worry Ron, you can eat now."

All four turned to the doorway where the voice had come from. Hermione was standing there, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Hermione knew was late and had arrived so on purpose. She had wanted to make an entrance so that she could see Remus' reaction before he had a chance to control his reaction. She had dressed carefully making it look like she had only made slight changes that would only be noticeable to someone who was really looking at her. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans so tight they appeared to have been painted onto her body and a slightly loose purple silk spaghetti strap blouse that showed off a bit of cleavage. She also wore a pair of matching purple peek-toe three inch pumps. Most noticeable, however, was that her hair was in loose spirals cascading down her back and pinned back from her face, and she had done her makeup in light warm tones, not anything that would call too much attention to her face but only served to enhance her features.

Harry and Ron had seen her and quickly turned back. They were already used to Hermione dressing up every once in a while. Either that or both were completely oblivious to her changes. Sirius and Remus were another story.

Both had looked at her and continued to stare. Their eyes traveling her body, taking in even the slightest changes. Hermione felt as though their eyes were trailing a flaming blaze on her skin as they devoured her with their eyes. Hermione smirked at Remus' and Sirius' reactions. _This is going to be easy, _she thought, _if tonight is any indicator, I will most definitely get him. _With that thought she sat down at the only open seat, next to Sirius and directly in front of Remus.

"Sorry guys, I lost track of the time," Hermione said, an apologetic smile on her face. "I just had to sort through some papers, and, well you know how that can be… So sorry for making you wait. Shall we start?"

Ron eagerly dug in, quickly stuffing his mouth with food. _Well, at least he's not talking with his mouth full,_ Hermione mused after seeing Ron's usual table "manners".

"So how did your day go?" Hermione asked politely, spreading the napkin over her lap and beginning to eat.

All four shrugged.

"It was ok," Harry said, the other three nodding in acquiescence.

"How was yours?" Remus' asked politely.

"Yeah you were gone all day; you must've done something entertaining. Or was it work related?" Sirius chipped in.

"Oh, well I went out to Muggle London and did some shopping. And oh I ran into a few friends and agreed to go out. And I think that's it."

"Oh what did you buy?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, stuff. Things I wanted…some I need…just stuff," Hermione replied vaguely.

**SHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHR**

The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully, if one was not looking. Everyone was just talking between bites, dinner full of inane chatter. However, Hermione began another step in her seduction. Dessert for that night was ice cream so Hermione used that to her advantage. She licked the spoon slowly, almost caressing the utensil with her slight pink tongue. Hermione received satisfaction in seeing Remus' eyes drawn again and again to her tongue, and occasionally shifting in his chair. At one point she turned to Sirius and seeing how his eyes were practically glued to her mouth and his mouth was partially open.

Hermione spoke beneath her breath, "Sirius, close your mouth love, you're drooling."

Sirius' mouth snapped closed, and he turned away squirming a bit in his seat. Hermione simply smirked and turned back to the other occupants at the table.

After finishing their dinner, they all went into the sitting room and began doing different things. Harry and Ron, unsurprisingly, began playing Wizard's Chess, which Harry was getting better at. The other three sat together and just talked, soon Sirius produced a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky and shot glasses for all five.

After an hour being spent in this manner, they heard the doorbell ring and Edna popped into the room, announcing a visitor for Hermione.

Hermione's face lit up and she asked Edna to please escort him in.

"Mia who is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh you'll see," Hermione responded obliquely.

"Mia!" a male voice exclaimed.

Hermione squealed in delight, and ran towards the door throwing herself into the arms of whoever this visitor was.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? I promise I'll start writing as soon as possible! Know that chapter ten is underway!_**

_**~SiriuslyLoveBound**_


End file.
